Blind Friendship
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Eloise is a teenage pokemon trainer who suffers a fatal accident that leaves her blinded for life, she will meet a guide houndoom named Dover but, will Dover be able to guide her through the harsh steps of life? highly recomended


I oppened my eyes, but saw nothing, i looked all arround in search of any shape, any light that told me the room was dark, bu

Ioppened my eyes, but saw nothing, i looked all arround in search of any shape, any light that told me the room was dark, but i saw nothing, the oassional chirping of the birds, the beeping of the machine and the quick steps from the nurses told me what my mind has been fighting against, but i had to give in, i had to admit, i was blind. My mind raced across my thoughts, thoughts with images, thoughts with light, darkness, movement, i remembered...i remembered the first time i saw TV, the first time it was scary, i thought those big, fearsome creatures were going to come out and eat me, i remember my first book, the letres were big and colorful, and beautiful, colorful pictures were drawn next to them, i remember the first time i saw a competition on TV, i was seven, and two creatures, a blue, long necked water turtle fought against the brightest, most amazing creature ever, an icy blue snake called dragonair, i remember how i saw the amazing power of dragons, and decided to be a dragon trainer, i remember trying to fulfill my dream against my mother's will, she thought training was not for us, i remember having an early developing, when i was nine, it was a trauma i had to go through, but i was able to make it through depression, i remember having my father on my side, i remember waking up early to go to the lab, and finally get my first pokemon, a pikachu named Volts, it was not a dragon, but i loved it equally, i remember batteling my old friend, Clarence, with Volts, Clarence had a little water pokemon named squirtle, the thing was cool, Volts gave squirtle a shocking experience, i remember...i remember a rainy night, hurrying torwards home after a busy day at school, Volts at my side, i remember the roar of a motor, the brightness of two round spherical lights, i covered my eyes, heard Volts yells in attack, i remember feeling metal hitting my waist, i remember flying across the air, in pain, and hitting my head with something hard, and everything is black now, there is no light, no figures, i felt someone grabbing my hand,-Eloise, darling- a voice said, it was my mother, i knew, i didnt answer, my mind flipped across that car, who was it? Why? Volts... –where is Volts?- i asked dryly, my mom sighted, i felt she was worried, -Eloise dear, when the car hit you, Volts tried to protect you, and...- she started, -and?- i asked, -and he got ran over- my mom finished in a sad tone, i pulled my hand away and covered my face, crying silently, sobbing ocassionally, tears, i felt tears streaming down my motionless eyes, everything had hit me stronger than that car, how easy can a heart be broken, one night, a drunk fool, and my dream of becoming a master is destroyed, gone with Volts, my dear friend.

Why was i blind? The doctors said i must have hit a nerve when i fell, and strucked my head against the paviment, i know i will never be able to see again, i will never have friends, or a boy friend, or a job, or education, because i am different, and people will not love me now. I heard the prayers, but i was not listening, i had too many things in my head, many thoughts, questions without answers, things that i would have never even thought they existed, and now are flying quickly like molecules in chaos state, across my mind, i imagined the engraved stone with Volts name, and maybe a small drawing of a pikachu shaping the factions of all pikachus, i heard people leave slowly, and felt an arm pulling me, but i got rid of the grip, i heard a small breath, a tounge acomodating for speech, but i talked first, -leave- is all i said, -but...- i head my mother's voice, -just leave- i raised my voice a bit, my mom hesitated but finally left. I dropped on my knees, feeling the moist grass soaking my blue jeans, i touched the cold stone, running across it, the roughness of the material scratching my hands, i felt drops of tears dripping on it, i closed my eyes, -why did you leave? I needed you now, more than ever, it doesnt matter if you were not a dragon, maybe no even half as powerful, it doesnt matter if a marowak was able to swipe your ass easily, it doesnt matter if you are a mouse, a small, yellow mouse, with happy looking brown eyes, i doesnt even matter if you are not even able to talk because you are my friend, but now you are gone, gone from my side, we got along very well since the start, why arent you here? I needed you Volts, now more than ever, what have i done? Ive always been a good girl, behaving properly, being polite, kind, a good student, a model daughter, a trustworthy friend, then why am i like this? What have you done? You have always been a trusty pokemon, a loyal pet and my best friend, a soft temepered creature, then, why has a car passed over you? Why?- i asked the cold stone, choking with my words, tears flowing in greater amounts, i stood up, thinking there was nothing more to do there, i turned arround and paced off, torwards the sound of voices, but a had grabbed me, -there are things we cant explain- my mom said, i smiled, -i know- i said, then turned my head torwards the grave, i kept my head in that position for a few seconds, not being able to see it, but knowing it was there, i thought i heard a very soft "pikapikaaaa", my name, in a very joyful voice, all of a sudden it hit me, Volts would have never wanted me to be like this, he would have wanted me to go on, i smiled, -good bye my dear friend- i whispered, letting the wind carry my words, i heard one last happy "pikaaaaa" and then i walked away, being guided by my mother, leaving my friend in this tranquil place, leaving to whaever destiny had prepared for me. 

I listened carefully to the soft hammering of raindrops in the window, paying atention to every little crystal of water that crahsed against the glass, bursting into millions of little pieces, or just sticking to it and running lazily down, i magined all this happening, and desired i could see again, so i could count those infinite water drops. I heard foot steps, i recogniced them, it was my mother, -Eloise, i really think you should try to call your friends- she started, it seems like blindness isnt in the eyes, but in the common sense, -which friends?- i said coldly, my mom gasped, and backed away one step, -Cla...Clarence is your friend, he has called a lot lately, he is worried for you- my mom answered, her voice trembled, i didnt want to see Clarence, i didnt want to see anyone, i just want to be left alone, alone in my disgrace, the cute, 15 year old that Clarence had been has disappeared, he is just an image from the past, like everything else, like me. I heard the footsteps walking away, out of the room, down the stairs, they disappeared in the mixture of sounds from the outside and the slight buzzing from a fly, or cracking of wood from the house. I dont know how much time had passed since i sat there, the rain had nearly stopped, and the wet gound sent a delicate scent up my nostrils, i heard the doorbell ring, footsteps come, i recogniced those too, it was my dad, the only person apart from Clarence that always understood my ideas, and that was turning out like everyone else, cant they understand i just want to be alone? I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs, but he was not alone, there was something else with him, a cuartet of clawed paws moved lazily but elegantly up the stairs, i heard a nock, -can i?- my dad's voice echoed across the room, i moved my head in the direction of the voice and smiled, -of course- i answered slightly joyful, -i brought you something- my dad said walking front, the previous paws moved along with him, my dad held my hands and moved them delicately until i was able to caress a sharp head with soft fur covering it, a pair of sharp ears, and horns, i felt the creature move its head away a bit and lick my hand, i giggeled softly and kept caressing its head without my father's help, -her name is Dover, she is a houndoom- my dad's voice said, i smiled, -a houndoom, i have never seen any, hello pretty- i said happily, but inside i was cursing myself for not being able to see her, i heard my dad sight, i felt my smile fade, -what is wrong daddy?- i asked, he gasped and then talked, -well, Dover is a guide dog- my dad's voice echoed across the rom, hurting my ears like a thundering blast, a guide dog, Dover was going to be my friend for the next fifteen years until another young guide dog takes over her, and so on, i touched the happy face, feeling her warm breath next to my hand, and smiled, maybe we could be friend, get along like i did with Volts, -thank you dad- i answered, my dad hugged me and kissed my cheek, -you are welcome Eloise- he said, i heard his foot steps walk away.

The morning was slightly cold and chilly, i had decided to take Dover for a walk, at the same time, Dover was taking me for a walk, i heard the sounds of my quiet street, hearing the croakings of frogs, wich wake up on humid days, i breathed the soft, humid air deeply, Dover saw me and imitated my actions, she then sneezed, both of us started to laugh, both at her own sillyness. We were getting closer to a busy road, and i heard the first sound of a motor in more than 5 weeks, my nerves rose up my epidermis, and my senses altered, i moved closer to the wall, and touched it, feeling comfortably better knowing it was there, Dover noticed my fear and turned arround, forcing me to pace back torwards home, i feelt grateful at her, and thanked her, receiving a joyful bark, i was happy that someone was there for me. 

Later at home, i sat at my bed, touching my numerous plushies, i touched one that brought tears to my eyes, Dover licked my hand softly and whimpered a quizing sound, -its nothing Dover, its just i love this plushie, Clarence gave it to me for my 14th birthday- i told the dog, -hound?- Dover asked, i felt her grinning mischiveously, -oh no Dover, i dont have feelings for him- i explained her, Dover barked in what seemed a "suuuuure" and i felt the blood streaming quickly up my face, reddening my cheeks in a blush, i laughed, and so did Dover, all of a sudden i knew i had a friend in her, and some impulse forced me to hug her, Dover received the hug with a sight and a small hug in her way. 

A voice called my name from downstairs, it was my mother, -Eloise, come on, you have to take Dover for a walk- i heard her yell, i smiled and stood up, -sure thing mom- i yelled in response and motioned at Dover to come with me, time had passed, two years to be more exact, and i was again making a semi normal life, my studies were in a special academy, ovicously, but things with my old friends had cleared up, Clarence and i had started having contact again, only four weeks after i got Dover, and not much later i received a visit from my whole group of friends, who acepted me, but Dover was still my best friend, she has been pulling me through this, and im gratefull. With all this thoughts going on in my head, i didnt notice we had reached the park, until Dover barked to get free, i reached her collar and unlocked the chain, and Dover was hear running and barking across the place happily, while some venomoth flew away screaming dangerously, i heard some of the venomoth fall down after Dover flamed them into a crisp, and i sat down on a nearby bench smiling at how happy Dover was. I smiled and breathed the soft spring scents, roses behind me liberated a soft aroma that made me travel to the dream world, it was night so flowers were more active than in the day. I listened carefuly, the wind whispered in my ear, but my thoughts were suddenly broken when i heard a lound "joooooooolt" and a thundering noice, resembling a thunderbolt, breaking the noisy silence of the night, i stood up, -Dover, come here- i called my trusty friend, and she was instantly there, i caressed her fur, who was now slightly moist with the dew the grass spitted, -lets go home, this place might be dangerous- i told her chaining her, Dover turned arround and we both paced torwards home, until a familiar voice stopped us, -Eloise, is that you?- a male voice echoed in my eardrums, i turned arround, -Clarence?- i said, -its me Eloise, jolteon return, come, sit with me- I heard the young man say holding my hand, i sat on the bench next to him, -what were you doing here, and so late?- i asked him knowing that the time must be very late, -oh, i came here to train my pokemon a bit, how about you?- Clarence said, -i just came here to walk Dover- i told him, Clarence sighted, and then the wind blew a bit, slightly chilly, sending goosebumps all over my skin, i shivered a bit, all i had to cover my naked body was a top and a pair of white jean shorts, Clarence noticed me shivering, and passed an arm arround my shoulder, i nugged closer to him, accepting the comforting body heat he offered. 

We sat there for half an hour, Dover stood by my side all this time, then i felt Clarence's hand caressing my face slowly, -your skin is so pure, and soft, you dont know how pretty you are- he said, each word whispering lower, but leaning closer to me, i felt his breath very close, and moved back a bit hesitantly, but remained where i was, slightly unaware of where this was getting him. Before i could react, i felt a pair of humid lips touching mine, i almost jump up from surprise, but i was too paralized to move, i felt my cheeks blush red, and my heart beat quickly in my chest, it was a strange new feeling running up and down my spine, and forcing my stomach to do flip flops. Clarence parted away, and i knew he was smiling, but i stood up and run away, not listening to his calls, i was too surprised about that kiss, it was a new feeling in me, i felt like a newborn girl watching a colorful box and a key, wondering how to fit this two objects, i didnt know what it had meant for Clarence, how it had happened or what its significance was inside my heart.

As i ran out of breath i stopped, i didnt know where i was, and i didnt know how to go back, i motioned torwards Dover who was next to me panting slowly, -sorry pup, t'was a run- i told her and laughed softly lacking the oxigen, Dover barked joyfully, but then i heard her stand up and walk two slow, silent steps forwards, i could not see her but deduced her ears were pricked up, trying to capture every single noise, then i heard her gasping, and knew she had heard something, i heard something too, romething like growling sounds, pwas stepping on dry leaves and moist sand, and out of nowere i felt a wind hit Dover and nock her down, and then something leapt on me nocking me on the floor, i hit my head with a rock, and closed my eyes getting ready for whatever it was to come, but nothing happened, as another creature leapt on the one standing on me and nocked it over, the sound of chains was easily recognizeble, Dover was up and fighting. I touched my hurted head and felt the unpleasant wet feeling of blood, i was hurt, i moaned in pain, and made an effort to stand up, i then oppened my eyes and almost fell back fron surprise, i could see, it was a blurry image, but i could see, wich was an advance, i saw a bunch of orange, white, blue, and yellow creatures retreat from battle, i was not sure but they were probably pokedogs, there was a last creature, black, panting slowly with its head hanged down, a harness and a chain hanging from it, unmistakengly, that was Dover, i stood up and closed my fist against my chest, i had never seen Dover before, and was excited but worried, -Dover?- i told her, she looked at me, smiled, and her whole weight dropped on the floor, i ran torwards her screaming her name, i saw a pool of blood under her, she was wonded badly, and seemed to have dropped unconcious, i cried over her, tugging her fur to wake her up, but i only got a lazy breathing for a response.

A very familiar young blond man stopped next to me, he touched Dover and looked at me, -dont worry, i will get her to a veterinary ASSAP- the young said, looking at me, his misterious black eyes stated sincerity, and i recogniced him, -Clarence, thank you- he said, he motioned torwards his belt and took out two pokeballs, -here, hold this, you might need it to get home- he said, i held it reluctantly, but smiled, -thank you Clarence- i said, then the youngster tossed his pokeball, out came a huge fire dragon, like the one that scared me when i was just a child, and it appeared on TV, being the deadly bad dragon that wanted to destroy a native town, the TV was wrong, the fearsome looking creature was a noble animal, who obeyed his master, leaned down, and let the trainer place the body on his back, then rode on him, and the dragon took off. I observed the orange creature disappear in the farthness of the forest and town, i looked at the pokeball in my hand, and i decided to uncover the secret held inside, the beam of red energy shapped a pair of powerful wings, a pair of legs ended in deadly looking claws, a strong torso, s sharp beak, a long crest, and two sincere looking eyes, the bird flapped its wings a bit, and screaming–pidgeoooot!- the characteristic sound of the specie, i moved closer, my sight still blurred, and patted the animal, who smiled gratefully, -pidgeot, could you please fly me over to the nearest pokemon center?- i asked her, she looked at me and smiled, nodding with her head, -great, lets go- i said going onto her back.

I clunged onto the bird strongly as she took off, i have never been on a bird before, and flying on this speedyful bird pokemon was like a rollercoaster without security measures, the great animal dogged a bunch of zubats flying on her way, i screamed and is hugged the bird strongly, but the confident animal smiled, she spotted the pokemon center where Dover should be, and started falling straight, i yelled, thinking we would collapse in a bunch of feathers and clothe spread all arround the paviment, but in the last second the suicidial bird steered and flew straight, quickly torwards the door of the center, -you wacko, stop, you dont wanna slam yourself against a glass door do ya?- i yelled at the animal, but she didnt stop, the doors oppened and right before we smashed against the counter, she flapped her wings, and landed softly on the floor, making me fall on my butt, i moaned and touched my pained backside, pidgeot smiled at me, and i could sense a small laugh scaping her beak, -its not funny- i yelled at the bird, pidgeot then bursted in a laughter, i groaned in disgust but avoided any possible fight, -excuse me young lady, may i help you?- i heard a voice say, i held onto the counter to force my body up, and stared at a woman with dark brown hair, she was wearing a white uniform, consisting of pants and shirt, and had a little paper hanging from the left side of her shirt, right under her pocket, where a thermometer stuck out, i read the paper, -sure thing doctor...erm...Diane- i said, the doctor smiled, -well, a friend of mine came here flying on a charizard and with a wonded female houndoom- i explained, the nurse licked her upper lip staring at the ceiling and then it hit her, -oh, the fighter, she is now being taken care of- the doctor said, -and where is the boy?- i asked completely altered, i needed to see Clarence, -calm down young girl, your boy friend is in the waiting room- the doctor said walking away, i tilted my head a bit in confusion, -he is not my...- i said but unable to finish the sentence, i heard pidgeot laugh, and i looked beihnd only to find her on the floor, half choking, -will you stop it already? What are you, the reencarnation of a gengar?- i yelled at the bird and stormed off torwards the waiting room.

I had many problems trying to acustom my eyes back to reading, but once found the room i came in, and saw Clarence, he was sitting on a couch, holding his head with his hands, in a worried but also bored manner, he heard my steps and looked at me, -Eloise- he said standing up, but as he ran torwards me, pidgeot bashed him against the wall, hitting it strongly and seeming hurt, -pidgeot, please, stop that, return- he said returning the animal into her pokeball, then he stood up and walked torwards me, he hesitated a bit, holding my hands, but then i threw a hug arround him, -Clarence, i can see- i sobbed, Clarence pulled me away, his eyes showed amazement, he scanned his sight across me, -you, you can see?- Clarecen shuttered, i nodded then looked at the operating room, -how is she?- i asked, Clarence shook his head, -i dont know Eloise- he said, i managed a small smile and i sat at the couch, Clarence sat next to me, he looked at the wall, -Eloise- he started, i felt his voice shiver, he was nervous, -yes?- i said, -about the kiss, i...im sorry- Clarence spitted lowering his head in embarrasment, i touched his shoulder, he looked at me, -its ok Clarence- i told him and leaned forwards, he was startled at first but closed his eyes and leaned in, we both locked our lips in a passionate kiss, but a door oppening ruined our moment, as i pulled away to look at the doctors carrying a bed and a black creature covered with a white sheet.

I ran torwards the bed, Dover was still asleep, sedated, i caressed her fur softly, and they carried her away, -doctor- i said, chocking with my words, the doctor turned arround, -yes ma'am?- the doctor asked, -is she going to be all right?- i asked hesitantly, the doctor looked at Dover then at me, -im sure she will, she seems strong- he answered and then left torwards the room where she should stay. Later that night i sat on a couch observing the creature in front of me breathe monotonely, i caressed her, she seemed so tranquil, i felt a tear scaping my eye, as i remembered my dear friend Volts. Days passed by, Dover has pulled up just fine, and her wounds had closed, the bleeding had stopped and she seemed to be her healthy self again, Dover hopped out of the bed and ran torwards me, i hugged her and wept on her black fur coat.

I had to go through some rehabilitation and wear contact lenses temporaly, one day i was drawing a picture when the doorbell rang, i stood up and oppened the door stuckinhmy head out to catch a glimpse of the newcomer, it was a man wearing a grey suit with the symbol of the blind dog foundation on it, i wondered what was he doing here so i walked downstairs, Dover refused to come, i looked at the man, and then at dad, -daddy, what is he doing here?- i asked in a voice that could be mistaken for a 7 years old kid, -Eloise, he has come to take Dover away, you dont need her any more- my dad said, i felt tears streaming into my eyes, and shook my head in disbeliefe, -no, i need her, you cant take her- i said, -you dont need her any more- the man said, -i do, she is my best friend, if being able to see means loosing her, i wish i was blind again- i yelled, my mom came torwards me and slapped the side of my face hard, i touched the stinging spot, i loked at my mother but in front of my eyes was a very angry looking Dover, i looked at her, -you came here to protect me?- i said, Dover smiled, then the man held her from the collar, the dog struggeled to get free, but the man kept pulling, -Dover- I yelled, Dover yelped, she looked at the man and turned arround breaking his fingers, the man losened the grip and Dover rused torwards me, i hugged her, -she wants to stay- i said, the man looked and then at my father, he walked front and oppened his wallet, took out several bills and gave them to the man, -maybe we could make a deal- he said, the man took the bills and left, i ran to my dad and hugged him, -thank you, you are the best- i said, he hugged me back and i felt Dover licking my hand, i knelt by her side and hugged her.

Waht the future had prepared for Eloise was a life full of adventures, after her full recover she left on a pokemon journey with Clarence, she won the Indigo league, the Jolt league and the orange league leaving Clarence in second place, Dover was her trusty pokemon, and her best, apart from her she had a jolteon, a gengar, a lapras, a meganium and a rare dragonite, she became a pokemon master, married Clarence and had a son and a daughter, named Nick and Jenny, both of them left on ther pokemon journey with a squirtle named Bubbles and a pikachu named Volts.


End file.
